


Follow Us

by harriet_vane



Series: Zayn kissing boys [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin asked for Zayn kissing boys. ♥<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Torakowalski for the super-fast read through. ♥

Louis and Harry are being even more obnoxious than usual. There was a terrible interview the other day where Louis got asked about his beard with a wink and a nod, and it made everyone slightly crazy in a very polite-for-television sort of way. Louis has taken this latest challenge to his heterosexuality as an opportunity to be as fucking obnoxious with Harry as he can possibly manage. Every time they go outside Louis climbs on Harry's back and whispers conspicuously in his ear and runs his fingers up the outside of Harry's waist. The fans go mad, screaming and posting pictures on tumblr and twitter.  
   
Zayn wouldn't mind, he's used to them, honestly, except Louis doesn't stop when they get inside where no one can see. They're meant to be working in the studio, taking things seriously, but Louis sits in Harry's lap and pretends to kiss and grope Harry and roll all over him. Harry just giggles and throws things at him. Zayn doesn't know how he ended up in such a ridiculous fucking band.  
   
It's enough to make Niall stomp out of the room "looking for snacks," which really means he can't handle watching Louis and Harry pretend to kiss anymore. Liam always looks vaguely bemused about the whole thing, although at least when Louis is leaving him alone he doesn't get uncomfortable. (When Louis decides it's his mission for the day to be all over Liam, Liam turns hilariously pink and clings to Zayn as if Zayn is going to protect him. Zayn, however, is much too smart to get between Louis and whoever he feels like torturing.)  
   
At one point Louis tackles Harry and they roll around on the floor, upending a coffee table and spilling water all over everything. "Oh, come the fuck on," Zayn complains, pulling his feet up on the sofa. He doesn't need his new trainers getting soaked, cheers anyway.  
   
"It's like they think if they stop they'll both die," says Liam mildly, not looking up from his phone.  
   
"Like in Crank, only Louis's heart is kept beating by pretending to kiss Harry," Zayn grumbles.  
   
Louis sits up, flipping his hair indignantly out of his eyes. "Pretending?" he demands. "Who's pretending?"  
   
"S'true, I've got the beard burn to prove it," says Harry from the floor.  
   
"You are clearly jealous," says Louis.  
   
Zayn turns to Liam and affects Louis's accent. It's nice they've all practiced sounding like each other. "Oh god, Harry, how can I live without touching you for just one second?" he says, and maybe he gives Louis a little bit of a lisp, but he's annoyed.  
   
Liam, bless him, rolls with it. "S'alright," he says, with Harry's sleepy drawl. "I don't mind if you grope me all over." He looks up from his mobile, which Harry would definitely not do, but his Harry voice is bang on.  
   
"If I don't grope you _I'll die_ ," says Zayn, still in Louis's accent.  
   
"I don't sound like that," Louis objects, but Harry giggles, "You do, though."  
   
Zayn pretends like he's going to tickle-attack Liam, and Liam giggles, more himself than Harry. Harry's laugh is hard to imitate, though; Zayn and Niall had once spent a drunken night trying. Zayn runs his hands up Liam's sides and Liam bats them away. Liam's got better about being groped but he still acts surprised every time. Zayn makes silly kissing noises in Liam's ear and Liam tries to squirm away but he's stuck between Zayn and the arm of the couch. He drops his mobile, and it bounces across the floor.  
   
"I pretend to kiss better than _that_ ," Louis complains. "Right, Haz?"  
   
"Okay," says Harry, shrugging. Louis jumps on him and either kisses him or bites his face; it's hard to say with the two of them.  
   
Zayn bumps his nose against Liam's. Liam is still laughing. "You made your point," Liam starts, eyes crinkled up, but Zayn's got a lot of pent-up energy from being annoyed at Louis all day.  
   
"If I don't kiss you, how will we get all the girls to scream at us?" Zayn asks.  
   
"Oi," says Harry. "They scream for my _hair_ , thank you very much." Louis smacks his lips and chews on Harry's ear, and Harry flails at him.  
   
"They're showing us up," says Zayn. Later Zayn will claim he misjudged the distance between his mouth and Liam's, but it isn't true; he's been staring at Liam's mouth for a good second and he knows exactly how far away it is. He leans forward and Liam doesn't lean back fast enough, because he thinks Zayn is kidding, probably, and Zayn kisses him. Liam makes a startled, laughing noise, which means his mouth is open, and Zayn takes shameless advantage. If he's kissing someone, he's doing it properly. He has a reputation to uphold, after all. (This is why Louis hoots later, "By mistake! I've never bitten anyone's tongue by mistake, mate," and Zayn is forced to put him in a headlock.) Zayn pushes Liam back into the corner of the couch, licks his way into his mouth, and catches Liam's hand when Liam goes to push him away. He's not _really_ trying to shove Zayn off, anyway, or he could just do it. Zayn digs his teeth into Liam's lower lip and gets a really satisfying groan from Liam for it.  
   
"Whoa," says Harry.  
   
Zayn sits back. Harry and Louis are both staring at him, wide-eyed, mouths slightly open. Liam is staring at him, too, flushed and looking very thoroughly kissed.  
   
"Mate," says Louis, "is there something you want to tell us?"  
   
"No," says Zayn, and thinks, _Maybe_. "See? It's fucking obnoxious."  
   
"You've certainly proven your point," says Louis sarcastically. He's taking the piss, but Zayn doesn't much care. He grins at Liam. Liam smiles back a little hesitantly, but it's Liam; he's has never been cross with any of them for anything except not taking their jobs seriously. They could do anything to him as a joke and he'd just laugh, and maybe Zayn knew that, or maybe Zayn has looked at Liam's mouth before and thought it would be good for more than just singing and lectures on turtles.  
   
"You've traumatized poor Liam for life," says Harry mournfully.  
   
"He hasn't," says Liam immediately, but he doesn't sound entirely convinced.  
   
Louis's eyes light up. "Open season on Liam!" he shouts. Liam's face goes panicked as both Louis and Harry start toward the couch.  
   
Zayn moves to block them. "No way," he says. "You two fool around, me and Liam fool around. You don't get to change just 'cause you're jealous."  
   
"Jealous," Harry scoffs.  
   
"Well, I am," says Louis. "Come on, let's go and pretend to fuck by the fridge and see if we can put Niall off his food." He offers Harry a hand up.  
   
"No one could ever put Niall off his food," Harry says, but he lets Louis drag him to his feet and out of the room.  (Maybe Louis looks back over his shoulder and gives Zayn a look, but if he does then Zayn ignores it.)  
   
There is a pause. Zayn should get off Liam, he knows, and go back to checking his phone, or maybe take a nap until they're needed for recording again. He lingers, though, to see if Liam will shove him off.  
   
Liam doesn't. Of course Liam doesn't. Liam just says, "So… You _are_ joking, aren't you?" and Zayn can't tell if Liam wants him to say yes, or no, or what. He gives Liam a very hard look, using his best through-the-lashes sexy stare, and after a second Liam drops his eyes to the couch. That is definitely a sign, but Zayn's not certain of what.  
   
Zayn half wants to drop it forever – their band already has someone who's infamous for molesting his band mates – and half wants to do it again, immediately, maybe a few times. That would be hard to explain, though, because up until now he's never acted like kissing Liam is anything more than the playing they all do. It's just that maybe now and then Zayn thinks, _He's well fit_ , when Liam's changing, or, _That looks cozy_ , on the very rare occasion that Zayn gets to wake Liam up instead of the other way around.  
   
Zayn shrugs, which isn't an answer, and goes back to his side of the couch. He thinks Liam stares at him for a while, trying to work out what it means, but when he looks over Liam's picked his mobile up off the floor and is texting.  
   
Zayn doesn't know what it means, either. Maybe he'll work it out next time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] the Zayn kissing boys series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452322) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
